Year Two of the Inu Gang
by Stripe
Summary: (Rated to be safe) (Sequel to "When the Inu Gang Goes to School") By some miracle, Stripe gets everyone back to the normal world, but now the Inu Gang can't leave! How unfortunate...
1. Plotting Fuzzy Things

Beginning Notes: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I finally made a sequel! So celebrate! Or don't, whatever,I don't really care.

Yup... This is gonna be weird. Its the same plot as the last one... but now everyone's a year older. And it isn't going to follow the plot I first had in mind. I lost inspiration for it, sadly. So enjoy this new version instead!

Oh yeah, if you haven't read "When the Inu Gang Goes to School" I suggest you read it now. You might get confused otherwise.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha: -twitch- Another one?

Stripe: Yes, another one.

Inuyasha: Neither she, or Kelly, owns me or anyone else.

Kelly: Hm? Oh, I just called up Rumiko Takahashi. She said I could keep you.

Inuyasha: o.o Someone help me. Please. I have money! -holds up Kagome's purse-

Year Two of the Inu Gang

Written by - Stripe

Chapter 1 - Plotting Fuzzy Things

-

'Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's eyes. "I love you more than anything on earth!" He said. Kagome's eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Do you... mean it? You love me more than Kikyou?"

"Kikyou is nothing compared to you!" They leaned in for a kiss-'

Stripe: KELLY! What do you think you're doing?

Kelly: Me? I'm just working on some fanfiction.

Stripe: Well... Could you at least make it Miroku/Sango? I'm not really in the mood for Inuyasha/Anybody.

Kelly: I didn't ask you.

Stripe: Its enough you sent the entire school to the Feudal Era! NOW you're writing Inuyasha/Kagome fanfiction! What is the world coming too?

Michelle: SQUAZ!

Stripe: I didn't ask you.

Michelle: Did you know that West Briar Middle School back wards is loohcS elddiM rairB tseW?

Stripe: Yeah, and to redo Kelly's mess up, you'd do loohcS elddiM rairB tseW -pans- -School reappears in the normal world- That actually worked? o.o

Kelly: And Inudoggy is still here!

Stripe: Sorry Kelly, he has to go. -snap- Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: -doesn't disappear-

Michelle: SUTAFUZZ!

Stripe: Oh no... This means that we are stuck with them. -grin-

Announcements: Ok, Everyone, due to mysterious events, we are kindly asking you to GO HOME NOW!

Everyone: -quickly rush to door-

At Stripe's House

Stripe: Why exactly did you follow me home?

Caroline: Boredom.

Kelly: Inudoggy

Lisa: No bus.

Michelle: MEEPIT!

Stripe: --; Right... Well, my room is off limits. Have fun with the Inu gang. -dashes upstairs-

Kagome: ...So we're stuck here...

Sango: Looks like it.

Naraku: No shikon shards to steal... T-T

Inuyasha: And some stupid girl latching onto me. -gets knocked out by a pink backpack thrown at him-

Miroku: It isn't so bad. At least we get to spend some quality time with females.

Stripe's Friends: -Stare oddly at Miroku and slowly back off-

In Stripe's Room

Stripe: So I need to get three pairings together. -puts out poorly drawn blueprint- Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru and Kagura. Kohaku and Rin. I must make sure they don't hate each other when they get back home! Not that Rin can hate anyone... but that doesn't matter! The rest of them can beat each other up for all I care. Yush. Now, first target: Sango/Miroku! -cackles evilly-

Birds: -start squawking-

Stripe: Shut up. I'm plotting. -glare-

Birds: -squawk louder-

Stripe: I'm cooking parakeet stew tonight.

Back with the Inu Gang

Sango: Did you just hear something?

Kagura: -smirking- Yup! I ain't telling you though!

Michelle: Stripe is plotting fuzzy things.

Inu Gang: o.0

Kelly: Michelle, look! A hamster! Go get it!

Michelle: Hamster!? Where?! -runs into wall-

Kelly: She's so easy... >D

Stripe: -comes downstairs- Guess what everyone! We're goin' to the mall!

Caroline: How do you plan to pull that off?

Stripe: By the way of... FIRE KITTY!!! A.K.A, Kirara.

Sango: But she isn't big enough...

Stripe: Oh.... I know! EVERYONE OUTSIDE!

Outside

Stripe: -pulls out sheet of paper and pencil and writes-

'Kirara suddenly became big enough to carry everyone, and even came with built in seats. A giant wallet filled with money too. She also had assigned seating with Stripe's assigned pairings sitting next to each other.'

Kirara: -suddenly becomes big enough to carry everyone, with built in seats, a giant wallet full of money, and assigned seating with Stripe's assigned pairings sitting next to each other-

Sango: o.o Kirara!

Stripe: OK! Everyone on the Fire Kitty express! You will find your name on a seat. And no, you may not change seats.

Seating Chart- Jaken(who is now back alive)and Kouga sit together, Kelly and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Kagura and Sesshomaru, Caroline and Naraku, Shippou and Kanna, Kohaku and Rin, Kagome and Kikyou, Lisa and Michelle, and Stripe sits in the 'driver's seat'.

Halfway There

Sango: PERVERT!!! -slapping sound is heard-

Miroku: Sango, you mistake my intentions. I was simply trying to-

Stripe: Hey, it isn't THAT bad, is it Sango? I mean, at least you actually know him as opposed to some guy who randomly gropes girls that walk by him.

Sango: ...

Stripe: Though it is very rude, Miroku. I mean, if you want her to like her, maybe you should talk to her as opposed to rubbing her bottom. You never know. You might have a common interest. -walks back to the front-

Miroku: ....

Sango: ....

Miroku: ....

Sango: ...So... You hate Naraku too?

Miroku: ...Yup.

Sango: Er...

Miroku: Has anyone outside your family ever kissed you, Sango?

Sango: -blush- What? Where did that come from?

Miroku: Well? are you going to answer my question?

Sango: -blushes more- Um... No...

Miroku: -grin-

Stripe: WE HAVE ARRIVED AT OUR DESTINATION! PLEASE BE VERY CAREFUL WHEN STEPPING OFF THE FIRE CAT!

Sango: -immediately stands up and walks off-

Miroku: Just when we were at the good part too... Damn.

Stripe: Just when they were at the good part too... Damn. I won't give up though!

ANYWAYS! Everyone will get 200 dollars except for Jaken, Kouga, Sesshomaru,and Naraku. They will get 50 dollars. -pulls money of of Kirara's wallet- Have fun!

Kelly: Yay! The mall!

Inuyasha: What's a mall?

Kelly: The greatest place on earth!

Michelle: I almost got trampled last time we came here!

Stripe: I think that's the first sensible sentence we've got out of you this entire chapter.

Michelle: HEKE!

Stripe: -- Never mind.

Ending Notes:

That didn't turn out TOO badly. Of course, I also tend to think of weird things when I have a fever. So I may go back and look at this thinking 'What the heck was I thinking when I wrote this'. And so I will answer that now. I am thinking of pink flying hamsters. And the manga chapters "Siblings" and "Wind". Not that that has anything to do with what I was writing... but that doesn't matter.

Puh-lease review. It helps me write faster. I don't exactly care if you flame it either. Not that there's really any reason to... I didn't steal anyone's idea (as far as I know) and its meant to be poorly written and stupid. So if you can find any other reasons, go on and be my guest. I'll probably laugh at your review anyways. I'm still sick and brain dead.


	2. Chaos at the Mall

Beginning Notes: Whee! Second Chapter! And I still have an English assignment to do... -dies-

Disclaimer: Stripe- I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. Though I own this fic, I only own one of the characters. And that is myself.

Year Two of the Inu Gang

Written by- Stripe

Chapter 2- Chaos at the Mall

-

In Front of the Mall

Stripe: OK! We need to split into groups! Lets see... We have 19 people. Meaning we split into four groups of four and one group of three. So the groups are as follows: Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyou, and Kelly in one group, Kohaku, Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagura in another group, Kouga, Jaken, Naraku and Caroline, Lisa, Michelle, Shippou, and Kanna, and then me, Sango and Miroku.

Lisa: Why aren't you going with Kohaku's group? I thought you- -suddenly has duct tape over mouth-

Stripe: That's for me to know and for you to find out. -grin- Now split up into your groups everyone!

With Inuyasha's Group

Kelly: OFF TO BUILD-A-BEAR!!!

Inuyasha: Build-A-...What?

Kelly: Build-A-Bear! Only the most greatest and funnest place on earth! -drags everyone off to Build-A-Bear-

At Build-A-Bear

Kikyou: Look it all the stuffed animals! I wanna 'em all! Whee!!!! -runs into the shop-

Kelly: Maybe she isn't so bad after all... WHEE!!!! -runs into shop after Kikyou-

Kagome: I'm scared now... -hides behind Inuyasha-

With Sesshomaru's Group...

Rin: Ooooh! A playground! C'mon Kohaku! Let's go! -drags Kohaku off to play in the playground-

Sesshomaru: -blank look-

Fangirls: FLUFFY!!!!

Sesshomaru: -scared look-

Kagura: HE IS MINE I TELL YOU, MINE!!!

Fangirls: Ewww...

Kagura: -starts attacking fangirls with her fan-

Fangirls: -All run away-

Kagura: HAH! So there! AND DON'T EVER BOTHER US AGAIN!

Kohaku: -walks up- Kagura, what are you doing?

Kagura: What happened to Rin? I thought she dragged you off to the playground.

Kohaku: Height restriction. -points-

Kagura: Then where's Rin?

Kohaku: Trying to break in.

Rin: -complaining to the measurement clown- But I wanna play in the playground!

With Naraku's Group

Caroline: I'm gonna kill Stripe! How dare she stick me with a toad!

Jaken: I am not a toad you insolent human!

Caroline: WELL YOU SURE LOOK LIKE IT! -beats up Jaken-

Sesshomaru's Retreating Fangirls: -trample Jaken-

Jaken: Owie!

Kouga: Why couldn't I have gone with Kagome?

Caroline: It was Stripe's idea... let's get 'er!

All: YEAH!

With Shippou's Group

Shippou: LOOK! A candy shop!

Michelle: Yay! Candy! -Michelle and Shippou run off-

Lisa: Michelle! Wait! We're supposed to stay together!

Kanna: The hamster has no sanity.

Lisa: Huh?

Kanna: I said, the hamster has no sanity.

Lisa: Hamster? Which one are you talking about? Shippou or Michelle? 'Cause I don't think Shippou's a hamster...

Kanna: Both.

Shippou: HEY! I HEARD THAT! -digs into bag of candy-

Michelle: THE WORLD IS FUZZY! -also digs into bag of candy-

Lisa: o.o; I am scared now.

With Miroku's Group

Miroku: -stares at the ladies underwear while walking through a clothing store-

Stripe: Hm... Now how to get Sango and Miroku to like each other... There aren't any fancy restaurants here... but... I know!

Sango: Why are you muttering to yourself?

Stripe: 'Cause I feel like it- Hey! Miroku get out of there!

Miroku: -comes back from the dressing rooms with a large grin on his face-

Stripe: C'mon Miro-sama, we're goin' ice skating!

Sango: What?

At the Ice Skating Rink

Stripe: Ok, you simply balance all of your weight on the tip of the blade, get it?

Sango and Miroku: -nod slowly-

Stripe: -pushes them out on the ice- OK! Have fun!

Miroku: -falls down-

Sango: -keeps balance-

A Few Minutes Later...

Sango: -has a large group of people gathered around her, marveling at how well she skates-

One of the People: So Miss...

Sango: Sango.

Person: Yes, Miss Sango, would you consider joining the Olympic Team?

Sango: What?

Miroku: -clinging onto the wall for dear life-

Stripe: Hm... This isn't really working out as planned...

Caroline: -in falsely cheerful voice- Oh Striiiipe...

Stripe: -turns around- Oh, hi Caroline!

Caroline: You are going to pay for putting me with these freaks!

Kouga: Yeah! What she said! ... Oh... wait...

Stripe: BYE! -dashes out onto the ice... in tennis shoes-

Naraku's Group: HEY! Get back here!

Stripe: -runs into group of people gathered around Sango- I really wish I knew how to skate...

Sango: -randomly pulls out Hiraikotsu and beats up Naraku, Kouga, and Jaken for no apparent reason-

Caroline: I'm going back to the fire kitty. -drags her group along with her-

Stripe: Bye Caroline!

Kikyou Kelly: -walk/skate up holding ten Build-A-Bears among them-

Kelly: The new ones they have are really creepy looking.

Kikyou: Yeah. Like that cat. Scary.

Kagome Inuyasha: -follow Kikyou and Kelly carrying even more stuffed animals-

Kagome: Who would have guessed they'd have a common interest?

Inuyasha: They used my money too!

Stripe: o.o;

Shippou: CANDY! Ilovecandydon'tyoucauseitmakesyahyperandyoucanthenspeakhyperlanguagebecauseyagotslotsofenergy!

Michelle: SQAAAAAAAAAZ!!!!!

Kanna: They took our money too.

Lisa: Its not fair!

Stripe: -.-;

Kagura: -has a new fan-

Sesshomaru: She used my money too.

Rin: That was fun! Can we do it again?

Stripe: Yeah, later. But for now, TO THE FIRE KITTY!!!

On Kirara

Stripe: Hm... I don't think Sango and Miroku are any closer than before. This could be tricky... Well, I'm sure Sango's going to get some attention at school tomorrow. Maybe Miroku will act a little less like a pervert then to save her from people like himself. Yup. Tomorrow I can get them together.... -evil grin-

Kelly: Are we gonna play Truth or Dare again? That was fun!

Stripe: Tomorrow night.

Kelly: Its always tomorrow!

Stripe: -singing- Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow! You're only, a chapter away!

Kelly: Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again.

Ending Notes:

I'm going to explain the height restriction thing really quickly, at the mall we are supposedly at, there is a playground that won't let anyone taller than 48 inches go in. An since everyone is somehow thirteen in this story, Kohaku and Rin are too tall to go in the playground. And there's a clown with a height marker on it to show how short you have to be to get in.

It'd be nice if you reviewed too. I need to know how I'm doing on this. -nodnod-

Review Responses

Bethi-chan: I haven't talked to you in a while... And fevers do weird things to my brain.

kikyo728: Those are good ideas, but I had a specific mall in mind with only half the things you suggested.I also had this chapter semi-pre planned. Plus, unless I ask for them, I refuse to take ideas from people. I just have issues with it...

Next Time: School begins! And the Inu Gang needs to learn the elements of the periodic table! And then there's math... Oh dear.


	3. Back to School

Beginning Notes: Real Life is Evil. People got mad at me, I'm piled with school work, and I have no freetime! Ok... So I actually DO have freetime. Its fun to procrastinate, ok?

Disclaimer: Kohaku- Why do I have to do thins?

Stripe: Because your my favorite character.

Kohaku: Ok... I don't belong to her, and neither does anyone else.

Stripe: Sadly.

Year Two of the Inu Gang

Written by- Stripe

Chapter 3- Back to School

-

Stripe-gets up at 6:23 AM- Oh gee... school doesn't start for another two hours. VIDEO GAME TIME!

Inu Gang-groan and get up as Stripe has the volume on full blast-

Stripe: Man... I died again... -pout-

Shippou: Ooo! Can I try! I wanna try-steals controller from Stripe-

-1 1/2 hours later-

Stripe: o.o You beat the game for me.

Shippou: That was fun! And easy.

Stripe: Teach me oh master... -bows down to Shippou-

Shippou: Huh?

Stripe: Oh. Yeah. We gotta get to school. CHARGE -runs out of the room, and the Inu Gang fearfully follows-

-At School-

Caroline: Damn Mondays.

Lisa: Hello, Garfield.

Kelly: KITTY! Must... Hug... and... Squeeze... to... Death...

Lisa: You said that last story too.

Kelly: Hey, Why mess with a great catch phrase?

Stripe: I AM HERE!

Michelle: Hello fuzzy friend!

Bell-rings-

Stripe: o.o I got here just in time! Well... CHARGE AGAIN-runs off to locker and Inu Gang fearfully follows-

-At Stripe's Locker-

Kagome: Hey, didn't your locker used to be somewhere else?

Stripe: 'Course it was. But this is year TWO so I have new teachers 'n stuff. Now I have science first. -walks into science class, the Inu Gang following behind-

Mrs Jones: Who are they?

Stripe: You didn't hear about the foreign exchange students last year, did you?

Mrs Jones: Oh yeah! The ones from Japan!

Stripe: They're back!

Bell-rings-

Stripe: Ok, Everyone finda seat. Good Luck-bell rings again and announcements start-

Announcements: Welcome back on this glorious Monday! We have tons of tortur- I mean, fun things for you to do this week! Now for some student announcents!

Geeky Sounding Kid on Announcements: I am from GPAC. I can not remember what it stands for at the moment because Stripe does not, and she is currently writing this, but I sound geeky and get on the announcemts everyday! Just to let you know!

Announcents: Now for a moment of silence.

Michelle-randomly appears- SQAZ!

Lisa-randomly appears after Michelle and drags her back upstairs-

Mrs Jones: Ok! Now time to start class! We are studying BONES! Does anyone know anything about BONES?

Stripe-raises hand- Lesee, bones inside of you are alive, provide structure and support for your body, store nutrients, create blood cells, protect internal organs, and allow movement. Oh yeah, and Lisa is scared by SPONGY BONE SQUARE PANTS!

Inuyasha: Lisa?

Stripe: Yup.

Rin: Spongy Bone Square Pants?

Stripe: Yup.

Kagome: Isn't the show Songe BOB Sqarepants?

Stripe: Yup.

Sango: Is the only thing you can say 'Yup'?

Stripe: Yup- er, Nope.

Mrs Jones: Today we get to examine bones! How exciting!

Kohaku: Taijiya weapons are mad out of demon bones.

Sango: What'd you say?

Kohaku: Um... Nothing?

Sango: You've remembered all this time, haven't you?

Kohaku: Maybe...?

Sango: You mean I've stressed over this for NOTHING! YAH-tries to attack Kohaku with Hiraikotsu-

Kohaku-runs out of the classroom, Sango following- Don't hurt me!

Stripe: o.o That was interesting.

Miroku: Sango! Come BAAACK-runs out of the class room after Sango-

Stripe: At least the pervert is gone...

Michelle-randomly appears again- SUTA-drags Shippou off to Social Studies-

Stripe: Michelle! Get back here now-runs out after her-

Remaining Inu Gang: o.o

Mrs Jones: Time to start! Choose a lab partner!

Kikyou: C'mon Inu. Doncha wanna be partners with me?

Kagome: No! He's MY lab partner! HANDS OFF!

Kikyou: I asked first!

Inuyasha-sneaks out door-

Kagome and Kikyou-follow him out the door-

Rin: Hm... Albino creepy girl! Can you be my partner?

Kanna-nod-

Kagura: I call Sesshomaru.

Fangirls-deflate-

Hakudoushi-randomly pops out of Mrs. Jones's computer- HAH! I HAVE ESCAPED FROM THE WIND TUNNEL! I AM FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

All in Classroom: o.0 Help.

-In the Hallway-

Kohaku: I'm finally safe-hiding behind trashcan-

Sango: Get out here you little pest! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR MAKING ME WORRY ABOUT YOU!

Random Creepy Perverted Kid: Hey. You single?

Sango: What?

RCPK: I said, are you single? You know, like do you have a boyfriend?

Sango: No... HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS!

RCPK-laughs stupidly-

Miroku: DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! MIRO-SAM- I mean MIROKU TO THE RESCUE!

Sango-whaps RCPK over head with boomerang- Thanks for your concern, but I have experience with perverts. Anyways, we should head back to the classroom.

-Outside of Classroom-

Bell-rings-

Students-step out singed-

Stripe-returns with Shippou- What'd I miss?

Kanna: Hakudoushi set the bones on fire.

Stripe: Hakudoushi...? Ah geez, not him too!

Naraku: Mini-me is here!

Stripe: C'mon. Lets just get to math before Mrs. Jones bans you from her room.

-At Math Class-

Mrs Landcaster: Blah and blah therefore equal blah!

Lisa-randomly appears- Noooo! Blad and blad equal dreswa!

Mrs. lancaster: How do you figure that?

Lisa: Well, obviously you need to (insert long, confusing math equation here)

Everyone in classroom: Huh?

Kanna: You are all idiots.

Stripe: No. Lisa's just too smart for her own good.

Kanna: It is very simple though... (insert not so long or confusing math equation here)

Lisa: Wha? NOOOOOOO! The albino is better at math then I am!

Inuyasha: What language are they speaking?

Miroku: I don't know. Prehaps we should learn this 'math' of which they speak...

Kouga: How would we do that though?

Miroku: That weird girl... Lisa. She will teach us.

Inuyasha: Whether she likes it or not!

Miroku, Inuyashga and Kouga: YEAH!

Mrs. Lancaster: Quiet Down!

-

Ending Notes:

o.o Sorry that took so long. School is evil. So is writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner though-coughYeahRightcough-

I'm trying to make a comic out of this story too. I dunno why. Just some random whim that's going to use a lot of paper and never get finished. Who knows? Got the character designs finished anyways. And the first two pages... I can't draw though.

Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors. I need spell check. BAD.

Review Responses

Bethi-chan: Kelly's obsessed with Build-A-Bear. It'd be wrong to send her to the mall without mentioning it.

kikyo728: We got the school back to the normal world. So I still go to the same school. -nodnod-

madatstrike: That's your problem, not mine.

IwishIknewjapanese: Lets hope you aren't waiting at the edge of your seat for the next update...

Next Time: Choir and PE. Oh no...


	4. The Chapter for Summer

Beginning Notes: Daaaang... Its been a while since I updated... So here's this crappy chapter to make up for it!

Disclaimer: Kouga: I own Kagome.

Inuyasha: No you don't!

Kouga: Yes I do, muttbreath!

Inuyasha: No you don't wolf...thing!

Kagome: -sigh- Stripe does not own Inuyasha or any related characters. And neither Kouga or Inuyasha own me.

Year Two of the Inu Gang

Written By - Stripe

Chapter 4 - The Chapter for Summer

-

School: -disappears-

Stripe and Inu Gang: -reappear at Stripe's house-

Kagome: Um... What just happened?

Stripe: The explanation is very simple. We are in a fanfic. I can update this any time I want. Summer has crept up very fast. So its summer now, and I have no school.

Kouga: Say wha?

Stripe: I was too lazy to update this story and now its summer.

Kouga: Oh.

Inuyasha: Hey, where are your friends?

Stripe: Ah... Most of them are at home... Michelle's on vacation though.

Inu Gang: -celebrate-

Stripe: HEY! Stop that! I don't want them angry at me.

Naraku: Darn... I just got the punch ready too...

Kagura: Yeah! Let us have a party! C'mon!

Kanna: PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTY pleasewithtonsandtonsandtonsofsugarontop?

Stripe: Fine, fine. Just don't wreck anything. An' get outta my room. -pushes Inu Gang out- Don't ruin the TV. I'll need that in the afternoon!

Inu Gang: YAY! Party time!

-That afternoon-

Stripe: -goes downstairs- -watches Inu gang-

Sesshoumaru: An' then mah stupid half-brother cut off mah arm and -hic- it bled an' it bled an' it bled an' it still hurts when yah poke it -hic-

Stripe: o.0 Is that... Sesshoumaru DRUNK? XD -takes out camera and takes a picture- How did he get drunk though? I barred the wine cabinet... Hm... -shifty glance- OK! WHO SPIKED THE PUNCH?

Naraku: -shifty glance-

Everyone else: -turns to look at Stripe, confused-

Stripe: Sorry. Sort of an inside joke. OK! Clean up! I got TV to watch!

Inu Gang: Aw...

Stripe: -turns on TV to 'The Jeff Corwin Experience'-

Inuyasha: What the hell are you watching?

Stripe: A show on animal planet... HE'S PICKING UP A BLACK MAMBA? Does he WANT to die?

Inu Gang: o.o; -move away slowly-

Shippou: What's a 'black mombo'?

Stripe: A black mamba is the most deadly snake in the world.

Shippou: Oh...

Souten and Ayame: -pop out of TV-

Stripe: I didn't know this thing could GET anime fillers. Awesome! Now move it. The Cobra festival's coming up next.

Souten: Cool... I'm older! So Sippou and I can be togeeeeeeether foreeeeeever... -dreamy sigh-

Everyone else: -stare-

Souten: Ah shoot. Did I say that out loud?

Everyone else: -slowly nods-

TV: -randomly switches to the Crocodile Hunter-

Crocodile Hunter: Look! Its the most poisonous spider in the world! ...

LET'S PICK IT UP!

Stripe: Ah foo. -switches channels-

Sesshoumaru: -hic-

Spongebob: Hi Inu Gang!

Stripe: Oh no... Not now...

Spongebob: I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm READY!

Patrick: -gasp- Look!That silver haired guy has...

He has...

Oh its too horrible to describe!

Spongebob: What does he have?

Patrick: He has... a red... shirt... -faints-

Stripe: Okay... -changes channel-

TV: -Is showing Totally Spies-

Stripe: Ok... before they start talking to me too I'd better shut this off. -turns TV off-

Miroku: Does that box have naked girls like your other box?

Stripe: What?

Miroku: Your other box with the green background had pictures ofnaked girls... it was wonderful...

Stripe: ... I'm going to be deleting whatever you downloaded now... -walks upstairs-

Sango: -knocks Miroku out with Hiraikotsu-

Kouga: Hey... I just realized something...

Shippou: What?

Kouga: Some people are missing?

Shippou: Who?

Kouga: Kohaku, Rin, Hakudoushi, and Kikyou.

Shippou: Why?

Kouga: How'dyou expect me to know?

Sesshoumaru: -hic-

Kouga: Exactly.

-End Chapter-

Stripe's Friends: Hey! We weren't in this chapter!

Stripe: And who's fault would that be?

Friends: Yours...

Stripe: Oh yeah. Well... You can come in next chapter.

Friends: When will that be?

Stripe: August, after school's started. I won't forget to add you in, I promise.

Friends: You're mean.

Ending Notes:

Short chapter. Ah well. There was more of the Inu Gang in it at least. Next chapter WILL be longer, I promise. It is coming out in lateAugust though... So there. And... There's probably going to be a slightly different set of friends. I can't have everyone following me around, they'll need tobe in their actual classes. There's more friends to remember now...

Review Responses:

kikyo728 - I just got Fruit's Basket... Decent so far. I don't like Yu-Gi-Oh though. And yes, I could probably spend a looooot of money at a book store...

arabianhorse - Hi Isabel! You'll be in the fanfic soon. And Miroku is a pervert. You need to know no more than that.

shiechan - Kanna's a point below you in math. And there will be a tutoring scene sometime, especially if you have math with me next year.

Review if you wish. Flame, praise, do whatever. I don't care.


	5. Back To School!

Beginning Notes: This is sad... I almost WANT a flame for this story. Its really just some stupid fantasy that I'm writing to amuse myself. Yet people other than those cast in ze story read it... Very odd. Very odd indeed.

Want a better story than this? Go read "The Midway". Its a horror/supernatural Inuyasha AU that I love to death. Even if it gives me weird dreams.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own the school. I don't own my friends(technically). So... I own my alter-ego, Stripe. XD Yeah. And two oft he characters briefly mentioned.

Year THREE of the Inu Gang

Written By - Stripe

Chapter 5 - Back to School!

-o-

-In Ze Morning-

Alarm Clock: RING! RING! RING! ... WAKE UP YA WEIRDO! GET UP ALREADY! I'M TIRED OF SAYING RING RING! -bursts from over-exertion-

Stripe: -yawn- Wha time is it? Oh yeah, first day of school for Inu Gang day... Again...-yawn-

Miroku: -blink- What? I thought that we were in your third period...

Stripe: Yeah, but remember the whole 'this is a fanfiction and does not run on real time' deal?

Miroku: Yeah.

Stripe: Well... Remember better. I'm finally in eighth grade. So booya! -randomly takes out giant gong- GET UP YA LAZY BUMS!

-At school-

Inuyasha: I'm confused!

Stripe: ... XD So am I. Join the club!

Kagome: But you go to this school!

Stripe: When did I say that?

Kagome: Well... Technically never. Buy you've always gone her so one can only assume that-

Stripe: Who ever said I didn't go here?

Kagome: ... I'm just gonna shut up now... -.-

Stripe: Now... Looking at my schedule... we're off to algebra!

Kouga: Algee wha?

Kanna: Algebra - A more advanced mathematics class for the eighth graders at this school who can handle a stricter cirriculum.

All: -shocked- How does she know? (And how did Stripe make it into algebra?)

Stripe: T-T OK, that's it. I'm dragging Lisa into algebra 'cause she's our resident math wiz.

Lisa: -randomly appears out of thin air- Hey! I'm in this chapter!

Stripe: Yeah. Ya know why?

Lisa: Because you stink at math?

Stripe: Exactomudo! Oh yes, also joining our group is GirlWhoRefusesToWatchInuyashaAKABecky.

Becky: Hey!

Stripe: You are exetrmely lucky you are in this fanfiction at all, you realize that?

Becky: No.

Stripe: Well... You are.

Kagura: Dang! Just how many friends do you have?

Stripe: Um... -counts on fingers- Eight? Maybe?

Lisa: Get into your stupid class before we're late. -shoves Stripe into classroom-

Stripe: -Sits on floor- Yay! More floor buddies!

Inu Gang: o.0 Wha?

Stripe: All the classes are really full this year, so I get to sit on the floor for algebra. -nodnod-

Rin: Floor Friends! Lets all be floor friends together!

Stripe: Its Floor BUDDIES.

Rin:... WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Sesshoumaru: -glare-

Stripe: Neep. But if you want to call the floor buddies floor friends, that's OK.

Rin: Yay!

Bell: -ringring-

Teacher: OK! now we will discuss irrational numbers. They are numbers that make no sense.

Stripe: AKA All of them.

Lisa: No, and irrational number is-

Kanna: An Irrational number is a number that cannot be put into fraction form. The decimels never end, and there is no pattern. An example of an irrational number is Pi. ((This is all I picked up from my math class today... XD))

Stripe: ... I like my version better.

Lisa: ... We shall settle this debate later... -glares at Kanna-

Inuyasha: What's a fraction?

Miroku: Or a decimal?

Kouga: Or a number?

Lisa: I SHALL TUTOR YOU ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Stripe: Poor Inu, Miro, and Kouga.

Teacher: Now everyone must do these confusing math sheets. -hands them out to everyone-

Stripe: OK! Study Group time! Sango, Me, Kohaku, and Rin go together. Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Hakudoushi and Kanna go together. Kagome, Kikyou, Naraku and Jaken work together. Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga and Lisa work together. 'K. START!

Thirty Minutes Later...

Stripe: We're done!

Miroku: I get it! I get it! I learned what math is!

Inuyasha: Keh.

Kouga: I get it! A number is a person!

All: -stare blankly-

Shippou: I guess he's just hopeless then...

Bell: -rings-

Stripe: Off to office! Excpet for Lisa.

Becky: Ooo! Do I get to come?

Stripe: Nope!

Becky: Why didn't you say 'Except for Lisa and Becky' then?

Stripe: Hold on... Lemee think... Oh, darn ran outta time, See y'all at lunch!

At The Office

Stripe: And HERE is the Main Office, which you saw in the first year when everyone was trapped in the announcements room.

Kouga: Wha?

Stripe: Kouga and Hakudoushi were absent at that point in time.

Office Person Lady: OK! I need you to go and put this stack of papers into the mailboxes of the techers! -hands Stripe a three-foot high stack of papers-

Stripe: -looks at Inu Gang- Well... Why not... -grin-

And the Papers they must sort...

Inuyasha: I don't get it! Why isn't whatshername helping us?

Sango: Cause she's a lazy bum?

Shippou: That explains it.

Kagura: Y'know... Something just occured to me...

Sesshoumaru: What?

Kagura: If some of us have special powers, why don't we use them?

All: -Pause through sorting papers and stare at Naraku-

Naraku: What?

Kanna: You can sprout tentacles...

Kohaku: So that means...

Miroku: he can sort the papers quicker...

Kouga: and much more better...

Hakudoushi: And isn't it odd...

Kikyou: That we are all...

Rin: Finishing each others cookies?

All: -stare at Rin- Wha?

Kanna: Finishing each others sentences

All: -simultaniously- Oh... Yeah, it IS odd!

Stripe: -rolls in on a chair- So... How're y'all coming along?

Kagome: Don't even ask...

Stripe: OK. I drew a picture! -holds up picture-

Sango: Who's that?

Stripe: Kohaku.

All: -stare-

Stripe: Er... MY Kohaku.

Kohaku: I don't belong to you.

Stripe: No! I mean, I made a character named Kohaku.

All: OH...

Stripe: -grin- Good. Now to draw other characters... Lesee... Let's do Miki next... -rolls out on the chair-

Shippou: That 'Kohaku' person looked like Miroku...

Kagome: And he was named after Sango's brother...

All: -stare suspiciously at sango and Miroku-

Sango: Just get back to filing...

Bell: -rings-

Now for an Ending Coutesy of Stripe's Friends

Kelly: I wasn't in this chapter...

Michelle: Neither was me!

Caroline: Or Me!

Isabel: Or me!

Lisa: You've never been in this fanfic though.

Isabel: So? What's your point?

Lisa: You- Never mind... I'm freakin' surrounded by idiots

Michelle: SQAZ!

Lisa: I rest my case.

Becky: I only got four lines! Not fair.

Kelly: Let's get Stripe!

All: Yeah!

Isabel: Not that LISA has any reason to complain...

Lisa: ... I still want to revolt!

Isabel: Fair enough.

Becky: And now, for an official ending from Michelle:

Michelle: HAVE A FUZZY DAY!

Caroline:-whispers- You're supposed to say 'End Chapter Five'

Michelle: Heke?

Caroline: Kelly, You do it.

Kelly: Kitty!

Caroline: Lisa?

Lisa: Carebares are fun to hug!

Caroline: Isabel?

Isabel: I want to be called Horse Freak!

Caroline: Dare I ask, Becky?

Becky: I don't even WANT to be in an Inuyasha fanfiction!

Caroline: Neither do I. So lets say it together...

Becky: OK... One... Two...

Becky & Caroline: STRIPE'S GONNA PAY!

Ending Notes:

... XD This chapter was fun to write... Lotsa inside jokes... See ya next chapter!

Review Responses:

shiechan - Yes you are the math queen...

O.O Ostrich Queenie O.O - That was a spur of the moment thing... Hope you liked this chapter, though it was just a tad later than anticipated.

Princess Abbie Of Stars - Glad you like it.


End file.
